Dulces Celos'
by LoveKisshu1
Summary: Los cinyclones vuelven a la Tierra, Kisshu sigue amando a Ichigo?, recuerden que todos tenemos nuestra alma gemela escondida en cualquier parte del mundo, puede que este mas cerca de lo que crees, Mint ayuda al cinyclon en su relacion con su compañera, cambiara los sentimientos,de Ichigo? como los de Mint asia Kisshu? parejas: IxK MxK Estefany-chan gracias por tu apoyo en este Fic
1. Volveremos!

**LK1: Este es mi nuevo Fic es un romance entre las parejas MintxKisshu y IchigoxKisshu**

**Mint: Ya Hera hora de que hicieras un fic sobre mi**

**LK1: No seas presumida que es sobre los tres**

**Kish: tendré dos novias!**

**Mint: Que? Quienes dos?**

**Kisshu: Aun no le has dicho o si?**

**LK1: No XD**

**Kisshu: Bien ¬¬, diré el declaimer, LoveKisshu1 no es dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew ni de ninguno de sus personajes mas de los que ella invente**

**Mint: Comencemos!**

''**Dulces Celos''**

**Volveremos!**

La luz del sol se asomaba por la ventana atreves de unas delgadas cortinas transparentes en aquella habitación silenciosa, en donde se encontraba un escritorio y un computador, una estantería larga donde se apreciaban mas de 10 libros, las paredes color verde esmeralda claro y decorando una de estas un pizarrón donde se podían apreciar fotos familiares y notas con escritos de quehaceres, también en una esquina de la habitación una cama individual en donde un chico llamado Kisshu aun estaba dormido, y aun lado de esta un buro color blanco con una lámpara de lectura y un despertador que timbro en ese preciso momento.

-Agggg- se escucho el gruñido de el alienígena al escuchar el molesto sonido, el estiro el brazo tratando de alcanzar el aparato para apagarlo, presiono el botón pero al parecer estaba atascado, Kisshu se levanto y de nuevo trato de apagar aquel despertador molesto, llevaba puesta una camisa entallada de color verde esmeralda, la cual hacia ver sus caderas estrechas y su buen físico abdominal, y un pantalón de algodón negro holgado, aun estaba en pijama, como el aparato seguía produciendo ese bip, constantemente, decidió, bajar a la cocina, fue directo a un cajón del cual tomo un rodillo de cocina y empezó a apalear a la pobre alarma, hasta que dejo de funcionar.

-Sabes Kisshu un simple golpecito hubiera sido suficiente- le dijo Pai de pie en la puerta de el comedor, el aun también llevaban pijama una camisa color morado profundo y unos pantalones holgados color gris

-Huy si que ustedes dos son unos perezosos, yo estoy despierto desde hace mas de 3 horas- exclamo orgulloso de si mismo Taruto el cual estaba sentado en un sillón negro en la sala viendo películas (las pelis eran de Batman para aclarar XD)

-pero tu eres un niño que solo esta molestando, así que es normal que te levantes temprano para fastidiar a la gente- le contesto Kisshu sentándose a un lado de el y Pai en un sillón individual del mismo color que el otro

-Si claro y tu eres muy maduro no?- pregunto sarcásticamente Taruto

-Pues si!- afirmo Kish

-Cof mentira Cof Cof- fingiendo toser Pai con una sonrisa, el cual recibió una mirada asesina de Kisshu, el peli verde se dirigió a la cocina, y empezó a preparar panqueques (hot cakes), se dirigió a la sala y le dio un plato a Pai, uno a Taruto y se quedo con uno para el, Kish era el que siempre cocinaba, ya que Pai era un desastre, y Taruto era muy pequeño y torpe.

-Oye Pai, ya le dijiste a Kisshu?-pregunto el mas pequeño dándole un mordisco al desayuno

-Decirme que?- pregunto Kish introduciendo un trozo de panque en su boca

-Que viajaremos los tres a la tierra- Contesto Pai, al momento Kisshu se atraganto con la comida y empezó a toser, tomo un vaso de leche que se habia servido y lo bebió para no ahogarse.

-Que?!-pregunto sorprendido y con ojos bien abiertos

-Así es tu también vendrás, partimos mañana- afirmo Pai

-Pero tu ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería ir!- observo enfadado el peli-verde

-No hace falta, todos sabemos que quieres ver a la vieja bruja-dijo burlonamente Taruto

-Si? para que? para verla con ese tonto del abrasa arboles?- pregunto con sarcasmo- No. Muchas gracias-

-No importa lo que digas vendrás con nosotros, necesito que me ayudes a manejar la nave- dijo Pai ( deaj se escucho como cuando alguien presume carro nuevo, le dicen nave no? :P)

-Pero- Kish iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido por su hermano

-Nada de peros harás lo que te digo por que sino veras lo que te espera- advirtió Pai en versión grande y Kisshu versión chibi asustado, y Taruto con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

-De acuerdo, mama- contesto el oji-dorado y se dirigió enfadado asía su habitación, cerrando la puerta mas fuerte de lo normal

-Es tan terco- se quejo Taruto

-Como tu- le contesto Pai

-Oye!- se enfado Tart

Café Mew Mew:

-Mint, tenemos muchos clientes asi que ponte a trabajar!- exclamó Ichigo con la escoba en mano

-Pero si yo estoy probando el te para los clientes- dijo con un tono arrogante

-Minto-san, Ichigo-san por favor dejen de pelear- se acerco Lettuce a las dos chicas tratando de calmarlas

-Miren Pudding puede sola con todas las ordenes na-no-da!- dijo Pudding sobre su pelota gigante, pero el piso estaba húmedo ya que Zakuro estaba trapeando, y la pequeña resvalo de la pelota asiendo que todas las ordenes calleras sobre las chicas y se arruinaran

-Pudding, tienes que tener mas cuidado- dijo Ryo acercándose a la pequeña y ayudándola a levantarse

-Gomen (lo siento) Shirogane onii-chan, Pudding será mas cuidadosa- dijo Pudding un poco apenada

-No importa ya-dijo Ryo dándole una sonrisa de medio lado, y después se dirigió a las chicas- cierren el Café y después bajen al sótano- diciendo esto fue al sótano

-Que querrá decirnos Shirogane-san?-pregunto Lettuce

-Tal vez…-Zakuro no completo su oración y quedo pensativa

-Onee-sama no querrás decir que tal vez ellos?...-pregunto Mint un poco preocupada

-Si, Ryo y Akasaka no nos habían llamado desde la batalla de Deep Blue- dijo Zakuro con una mirada perdida en al puerta central del Café

-Se refieren a los Cinyclones? –pregunto Ichigo

-A si es- afirmo Zakuro

-Pero no hay de que preocuparnos después de todo ellos ya no son enemigos- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa

-Si Taru-Taru vendrá na-no-da!- grito Pudding

-Pudding-san eso aun no lo sabemos- dijo Lettuce

Las chicas cerraron el Café y se dirigieron al sótano del mismo

-Shirogane, acaso Kish, Pai y Taruto regresaron?- pregunto impaciente Ichigo

-No aun no- confirmo Akasaka

-A que te refieres con que aun no?- pregunto curiosa Mint

Con los Cinyclones:

Kisshu fue a su habitación, cerro la puerta ruidosamente y se recostó en su cama

Pov. Kisshu.

Ya ha pasado un año desde que vi a Ichigo, he pasado en todo este año, tratando de olvidarla, de sacarla de mi cabeza, y cuando ya casi lo logre…ajjj a quien quiero engañar, no he pasado ni un día que no piense en Ichigo, y luego a estos dos par de bakas (tontos) se les ocurre la genial idea de ir a la tierra-suspire y cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme- Ichigo? Aun me recuerdas? Aun recuerdas, cada ves que te dije que te amaba o aun recuerdas que yo fui el que te dio tu primer beso?

Fin Pov. Kisshu

Un sonido de tele-transportación saco de sus pensamientos al peli-verde

-Kisshu- llamo Pai- No puedes seguir con el miedo de volver a la Tierra solo por temer que Ichigo siga con Masaya, tienes que enfrentarlo-

-Como Pai? Yo la amo, como la voy a olvidar?- pregunto el peli-verde con tono frustado

-Tal vez…-suspiro-tal vez un nuevo amor pueda aparecer en tu vida… o tal vez Ichigo ya no siga con ese humano-concluyo Pai

-Un nuevo amor?...tal vez-quedo un momento pensativo y dejo escapar un suspiro- pero aunque Ichigo no siga con el abrasa arboles, no significa que se enamore de mi-

-Tal vez no tal vez si, quien sabe, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que no hay amores prohibidos, para ellos siempre hay un final feliz, todos tenemos nuestra otra mitad en alguna parte del mundo, y sino es Ichigo, puede ser cualquier otra chica ya sea una cyclon o una humana- suspiro-partiremos mañana a las 5:30 a.m.-

-Tan temprano?- se quejo Kisshu

-Hai - afirmo Pai y con eso se tele-transporto fuera de la habitación

-Un nuevo amor?...no hay amores prohibidos?...-dijo se pregunto Kisshu en un susurro- tal vez tengas razón Pai- contesto así mismo el peli-verde con una sonrisa en su rostro

**LK1: Si lo se es corto pero pronto tendré el próximo cap.**

**Mint: Ojala así sea ¬¬**

**Kisshu: dejen de pelear nos vemos la próxima**

**LK1: dejen reviews de que parejas les gustaria mas ya sea PaixLettuce PaixZakuro RyoxLettuce RyoxZakuro o tal ves Akasakax Zakuro :) pero les aseguro que habrá TarutoxPudding son tan Kawaii's juntos :3**

**M/K/LK1: BAI BAI :) **


	2. Sueños Confusos!

**LK1: Este Chapter es en homenaje de DAISUKE SAKAGUSHI :3 que hoy cumple años, ya que el es el que hace la voz de Kisshu y tiene esa voz tan Kawaii :3**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-Un nuevo amor?...tal vez-quedo un momento pensativo y dejo escapar un suspiro- pero aunque Ichigo no siga con el abrasa arboles, no significa que se enamore de mi-

-Tal vez no tal vez si, quien sabe, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que no hay amores prohibidos, para ellos siempre hay un final feliz, todos tenemos nuestra otra mitad en alguna parte del mundo, y sino es Ichigo, puede ser cualquier otra chica ya sea una cyclon o una humana- suspiro-partiremos mañana a las 5:30 a.m.-

-Tan temprano?- se quejo Kisshu

-Hai - afirmo Pai y con eso se tele-transporto fuera de la habitación

-Un nuevo amor?...no hay amores prohibidos?...-dijo se pregunto Kisshu en un susurro- tal vez tengas razón Pai- contesto así mismo el peli-verde con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Sueños confusos?!**

En el Café Mew Mew:

Asi es! Hemos recibido un mensaje de Pai, avisando que regresarían a la Tierra mañana- le contesto Akasaka a Mint

-Mañana?!-preguntaron las Mew's sorprendidas

-Si tal ves se queden en el Café así que preparen las habitaciones, para que estén listas- les ordeno Ryo a las Mew's, todas obedecieron y se dirigieron a las habitaciones

-Si, muy pronto veré a Taru-Taru, na-no-da!- gritaba Pudding de emoción saltando en una de las camas que estaban tendiendo

-Pudding deja de brincar, acabo de acomodar las sabanas!- reprocho Mint cruzándose de brazos

-Lo lamento Mint Onee-chan-dijo Pudding tomando impulso en un brinco y cayendo de pie perfectamente en el suelo

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Zakuro quedándose un momento pensativa-Ya ha pasado un año desde que luchamos con Kisshu, Pai y Taruto-una sonrisa se poso en su rostro-Desde entonces no nos hemos convertido en Mew's-dijo recordando aquellos días

Como Zakuro dijo, ya ha pasado un año desde la Batalla de Deep Blue, todas permanecían exactamente igual, solo que habían crecido mas, Ichigo ahora tenia 15 años, y seguía manteniendo su cabello corto y sus mismas coletas, Mint tiene 14 años y seguía llevando esos dos mismos rodetes en su cabeza, Lettuce tiene 16 y se había vuelto mucho mas abierta a la gente, ya no era tan tímida, Pudding tiene 10 y aun seguía con sus Na-no-das! Al final de cada oración ella seguía siendo igual de alegre que siempre, y Zakuro ahora tiene 17, sigue siendo la misma chica seria y pensativa.

-Me pregunto por que vendrán?- se pregunto Lettuce en voz alta

-Pues por supuesto, Pudding sabe que ellos vienen a visitar a las chicas que les robaron el corazón Na-no-da!- dijo Pudding con una enorme sonrisa en sus cara

-Chicas que les robaron el corazón?!-preguntaron las de mas Mew's, acepto Zakuro que solo miraba confundida

-Si Na-no-da! Yo y Taru-Taru somos novios Na-no-da!, Kisshu onii-chan esta enamorado de Ichigo onee-chan, y Pai onii-chan esta enamorado de Lettuce Onee-chan Na-no-da!- dijo pudding, volviendo a saltar en la cama

-Claro que no!- dijeron rápidamente Ichigo y Lettuce, con un muy notable sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Wow chicas, si que son muy despistadas, que no notaban como las miraban Kisshu y Pai cuando luchábamos en las batallas?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona Mint

-N-No es verdad Mint-san-dijo Lettuce

-De acuerdo Lettuce, y que me dices tu Ichigo?- pregunto Mint con una ceja arriba

-Y-yo no se de que me hablas- dijo Ichigo con el flequillo tapándole los ojos

-Hay por favor Kisshu quiso llevarte con el como 3 veces y dices que no se de lo que hablo?- pregunto la peli-azul

-Así es, y si me disculpas tengo que seguir limpiando, quiero irme a casa temprano- Ichigo esquivo el tema y siguió limpiando

-Ya termine!- dijo Mint contemplando la cama recién tendida por ella, al igual que ella, Ichigo también se encargo de otra cama, Pudding estaba sacudiendo, Zakuro estaba barriendo y Lettuce trapeo.

Todas bajaron y estaban listas para irse

-Chicas mañana las quiero aquí a las 5:30 a.m.- dijo Ryo, todas se quedaron en Shock mañana era su único día libre y tenían que estar hay tan temprano

-Por que ha esa hora?!- pregunto Ichigo

-Es muy temprano!- se quejo Mint

-No sabemos a que hora llegaran, pero saldrán de su planeta a las 5:30- dijo Keiichiro

-Pues yo no prometo nada!- afirmo Mint

-Mañana a esa hora!-ordeno Ryo

-De acuerdo- dijeron todas con desgano

Al día siguiente:

Todas estaban en el Café Mew a las 5:30 a.m. Mint e Ichigo estaban sentadas en una mesa quedándose dormidas, Lettuce estaba dando vueltas como loca por todo el Café estaba muy nerviosa, Zakuro se mantuvo paciente sentada en otra mesa con Pudding quien estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel, después de 30 minutos esperando Mint e Ichigo se despertaron por un sueño que tuvieron las dos.

Pov. Mint

Tuve un sueño de lo mas raro, en el sueño yo estaba caminando por el bosque, en mi forma Mew, y algo en los arboles se movió, yo voltee rápidamente asustada, me empecé a acercar a aquel árbol del cual alguna creatura se había movido, me acerque lentamente, mas a lo lejos se podía escuchar como en un rio corría abundante agua, no le preste mucha atención y seguí avanzando al árbol, y me sorprendió lo que vi solo pude decir el nombre de lo que estaba observando…

-Kisshu?- susurre hay estaba el sentado en una rama de aquel árbol, tenia una sonrisa diferente a las que siempre había visto en el, una mas sincera.

-Hola pajarita- me dijo de nuevo sonriendo, por algún motivo sonreí y volé hacia el me sentía feliz de verlo hay, así que lo abrace, el me devolvió el abrazo. Todo había sido tan aburrido desde que ese cyniclon y sus hermanos se fueron, ya no había acción en mi vida, pero sentí algo diferente esta vez, al estar tan cerca de el pude percibir un tipo de sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, odio?, no, incomodo? No, amistad?, no, acaso…amor?...NO!, no,no,no eso no puede ser o si? y mientras yo me debatía en una lucha en mis pensamientos, Kish se tele-transporto a aquel rio que se había escuchado a lo lejos anteriormente, nos sentamos en la orilla y contemplamos el agua, nuestro reflejo se veía en el, los dos nos miramos y sin decir otra palabra nos acercamos lentamente, solo unos centímetros, solo unos milímetros para…llegar a juntar nuestros labios, cuando…

Me desperté de un salto, que fue eso? y me pregunto? Ese sueño que quiere decir? Por que estoy soñando con el?. No te que Ichigo recién se había despertado, aun que se veía un poco agitada, escuche como alguien toco la puerta principal del Café…acaso avía llegado?

Fin Pov. Mint

Pov. Ichigo

Me quede dormida esperando a Kish, Pai y Tart, cuando tuve un sueño que me saco de orbita, yo estaba caminando asía mi casa, era de noche y estaba muy obscuro, sentí un vibrar extraño, cuando Animal Quimera apareció justo enfrente de mi, yo empecé a buscar mi medallón con desesperación, no lo entre, la quimera era una especie de iguana gigante con espinas en la espalda y arriba de su cabeza, me golpeo con su cola lanzándome unos metros lejos de ella, yo la mire aterrada era mi fin, después vi dos sombras negras cruzando enfrene de mi, al parecer eran dos seres que ahora luchaban contra la quimera, la enorme criatura, emitió cierto chillido por los golpes de esas dos personas, y después empezó a retorcerse en el piso, la quimera desapareció y Masha comió el infusor y después se fue volando para devolver aquel espíritu a su persona.

Yo estaba aterrada que había pasado? Me pregunte, mire asía esas dos siluetas que estaban a metros de mi, esas siluetas me eran demasiado familiares, las dos me miraban, no podía distinguí las caras de aquellas dos personas, pero se que me observaban, yo no me moví, pero observe como avanzaban asía mi, me sentí aterrada pero a la vez aliviada, sea quien fuera me salvaron la vida, se acercaron mas y mas hasta que los observe hay frente a mi pude distinguir a aquellos dos chicos…

-Aoyama-kun?...Kisshu?-pregunte en un susurro, ellos dos estaban frente a mi, Aoyama estaba transformado en blue knight, pero el se había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra…Y…Kisshu? El había regresado a su planeta, como es que estaba aquí? (claro en el sueño Kish solo apareció, nadie sabia que venia de visita).

Después de eso los dos me extendieron el brazo, para que tomara sus manos, Aoyama de mi lado izquierdo, mientras Kish del mi lado derecho y así poder levantarme, ambos me miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros, no sabia que mano tomar, así que tome ambas, me levantaron y después dieron unos pasos atrás parecía que los dos estaban sincronizados, yo no sabia que decir, pero antes de que hiciera algo Aoyama salto al techo de una casa y desapareció, y Kish solo me sonrió de nuevo y desapareció tele-transportándose. Fue muy extraño ello dos juntos trabajando en equipo? Podía sr posible? Y que quiere decir esto?...

Me desperté, seguía en el Café, junto con Mint ella se quedo dormida al igual que yo pero se veía un poco agitada, cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta principal, sentí como a mi corazón se le pararon los latidos, de solo pensar en que ellos habían llegado, en que el avía llegado…

**LK1: Bien espero que les halla gustado, gracias a:**

**Mew Morningstar-por su review y su apoyo :)**

**Kimi101011-por su review y la opinión de las parejas :)**

**Mint: Dejen Reviews!**

**Kisshu: Si solo hemos recibido una petición de que parejas quieren que estén juntas: PaixLettuce ZakuroxRyo **

**LK1: Creo que así se quedara :3**

**K/M/LK1: BAI BAI!**


	3. Nervios!

**LK1: Perdón si tarde, pero de nuevo aquí esta la conti.**

**Kisshu: Pero antes LK1 no es dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew ni de ninguno de sus personajes mas que de los que ella invente**

**Ichigo: Empecemos!**

**Min: A que hora llegaste?**

**Ichigo: No tengo idea-Nya…*silencio incomodo***

**LK1: …..Amo a Batman!**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Me desperté, seguía en el Café, junto con Mint ella se quedo dormida al igual que yo pero se veía un poco agitada, cuando escuché que tocaron la puerta principal, sentí como a mi corazón se le pararon los latidos, de solo pensar en que ellos habían llegado, en que el había llegado…

**Nervios!**

Ryo y Akasaka abrieron la puerta del Café y hai enfrente estaban dos de sus antiguos enemigos, después de unos segundos apareció el tercero, el cual puso muy nerviosas a Ichigo y Mint, la mas pequeña de las Mew's fue la primera en hablar.

-Taru-Taru!- grito Pudding lazándose hacia Taruto dándole un enorme abrazo el cual no lo dejaba ni respirar

-Pudding yo también te extrañe pero no puedo respirar!- dijo Taruto un poco desesperado

-O lo siento Taru-Taru- se disculpo la pequeña

Pov. Ichigo

Los Cinyclones llegaron y Pudding saludo a Taruto, Kisshu y Pai estaban hablando con Shirogane y Akasaka, de un asunto que no tengo ni la menor idea, mire a Lettuce y vi que tenia un gran sonrojo, ella no me lo ha dicho, pero yo se que siente algo por Pai, a mi no me puede engañar.

Los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones, fue muy extraño que Kisshu no me halla saludado, hasta donde yo se, cuando ellos volvieron a su planeta estaba enamorado de mi, tal vez solo fui un amor platónico, algo pasajero, el no podía seguir amándome toda la vida o si?

Pero aun tengo una enorme pregunta, que hacia el en aquel sueño?

Fin Pov. Ichigo

Zakuro, Pudding y Lettuce se fueron a su casa, mientras Mint permanecía en los vestidores del Café cambiándose.

Ichigo se dirigía a la cocina con platos y utensilios para lavar, abrió la llave del grifo y lavo los platos, colocándolo los ya lavados detrás de ella en una mesa cuando.

-Hola Koneko-chan!- dijo Kish sentado en la mesa a un lado de la gran pila e platos limpios

-Kyaaaaa!- grito Ichigo, miro al cinyclon y capto lo que había sucedido para después gritarle- K-Kisshu, no me asustes así!

-Nani? No me extrañaste- pregunto poniendo cara triste

-No es eso Kisshu, es solo que fue inesperado- dijo ya mas calmada

-De acuerdo, y dime Koneko-chan que has hecho en este año mientras yo no estaba?- pregunto bajando de la mesa y acercándose mas a la chica, Ichigo solo retrocedió los pasos que el avanzaba asía ella, pero para su mala suerte se topo con la pared, Kish apoyo su mano en la pared a un lado de la cabeza de Ichigo, estaba realmente cerca o por lo menos mas de lo que un ``amigo´´ debería, el chico acerco lentamente su rostro al de Ichigo, mientras que ella tenia un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas, inconscientemente Ichigo cerro los ojos, mientras Kisshu solo poso sus labios en su mejilla como un beso amistoso, lo cual sorprendió a Ichigo, enserio hiso todo eso solo para darle un ``amistoso beso´´ enserio?

- En que piensas Gatita?-

-P-porque hiciste eso?!- pregunto enojada Ichigo

-Nani? No somos amigos?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlesca

-Y-Yo No! es decir Si! es decir…ajj me largo de aquí- así enojada y exasperada salió Ichigo del Café, Kisshu solo sonrió al ver logrado su objetivo

Era tarde así que Kish subió a dormir, iba caminando tranquilamente asía su recamara la cual queda en el mismo pasillo del los vestidores de las chicas, pero cuando paso inocentemente por hai escucho a alguien cantar, la curiosidad le gano así que se asomo cuidadosamente, y hai la vio tarareando una canción

Yeah! Otona dake no dancin' dareka oshiete choudai  
Ima made no mama ja tsuiteikenai kuyashii  
Kono mune DOKI DOKI SUTEPPU ni  
DOUDOUWA DOUDOUWA DOUDOUBI DOUBI Dance Tonight

-Mint?- pregunto en un susurro Kisshu desconcertado ella estaba cantando al parecer se vistió con la ropa de Zakuro ya que el casillero de la modelo estaba abierto, y danzaba como la chica

Yeah! Kodomo janai no yo oboete iru desho? Mammy  
Senobishitai dake nante omo wa naide ne  
Kono mune DOKI DOKI SUTEPPU ni  
DOUDOUWA DOUDOUWA DOUDOUBI DOUBI Dance Tonight

-Esto podría servir- susurro Kish con una sonrisa maliciosa, y entre ondas iso aparecer una videograbadora, la encendió y empezó a capturar el momento

Mou tomaranai wa happy tsuzuiteiku desho lucky  
Mori agaru wa music odori makurou everybody  
Anata to deatta MISUTERII  
DOUDOUWA DOUDOUWA DOUDOUBI DOUBI Dance Tonight!

Mint empezó a dar vueltas cantando felizmente

Sou yo one two three four Dancin'  
Soshite up up up down Dancin'  
Kitto red blue yellow Dancin'  
Dou demoii kara Dancin'

Al término de la canción Mint quedo con una pose (los dos brazos extendidos por el aire, y su cabeza echada asía atrás sonriendo felizmente)

Dakara iiyo! iiyo! so! buru buru fallin' love  
Dakara motto! motto! so! DOUBI DOUWA DANCIN' NIGHT

****Si quieren saber como se llama la canción es 'DOUBI DOUWA DANCIN'NIGHT' de Junko Noda (Zakuro Fujiwara)****

-Bravo!- exclamo el peli verde aplaudiéndole a Mint sacándola de las nubes

-Aaaaah!- grito la chica sorprendida, después reacciono- Tu!? Que haces aquí?!-pregunto aun asustada

-Pues veras yo me dirigía a mi habitación cuando te escuche cantar- explico el cinyclon

-U-Un momento, cuanto tiempo llevas parado ahí?!- pregunto preocupada Mint

-Mmmm… desde que empezaste a cantar, por supuesto, esa ropa no es de Zakuro?- pregunto Kish

-No se te ocurra decirle nada!-le advirtió la Mew

-De acuerdo, pero tengo con que chantajearte- le dijo el chico mostrando la videograbadora

-Me estuviste grabando?!- pregunto enojada Mint

-Si

-Bórralo!-exigió Mint enojada

-No!- negó Kisshu

-Por que?! Que ganas con esto?!- pregunto la Mew

-Puede servirme en cualquier momento- sonriendo burlonamente el peli verde dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de eso se dirigió a Mint- Por cierto cantas muy bien- le dijo sin quitar su sonrisa y le guiño el ojo a lo cual Mint solo se sonrojo de vergüenza, será que es verdad? O solo se esta burlando de mi? Se pregunto la chica.

**Pov Mint.**

Ya tenia que irme así que deje la ropa de Onee-sama en su lugar para que no se diera cuenta de que la tome, así que salí del Café y empecé a caminar asía mi mansión, decidí no llamar a mi chofer, quiero despejar la mente y caminar, recordé el pequeño inconveniente en los vestidores.

Maldición! Si hubiera estado mas atenta esto no hubiera pasado, ahora Kisshu tiene pruebas, de mi, y no puedo permitir que nadie mas las vea, espero que no le enseñe el video a nadie, oh! Ya llegue a mi casa, tratare de ya no preocuparme en eso y pues si se lo enseña a alguien tendrá su merecido.

**Fin Pov. Mint**

Al siguiente día en el Café Mew

-Ichigo!-llamo Zakuro

-Si? Zakuro-san?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Has visto por aquí mi brazalete?- pregunto un poco preocupada

-No, demo ayer lo tenias puesto no?- pregunto Ichigo

-A si es! Pero no lo encuentro- dijo la modelo

-No te preocupes Zakuro-san seguro que lo encontraremos, ya le preguntaste a los demás?- pregunto Ichigo

-Así es solo falta Mint, pero aun no llega- afirmo Zakuro suspirando

Mientras afuera del Café

-No puede ser como fui tan tonta como para no haber dejado el brazalete de Onee-sama!- miro el brazalete, se podían contar cinco perlas de color blanco, después un pequeño corazón color dorado, seguido de este un gran corazón de diamante después otro corazoncito dorado y luego otras cinco perlitas, asiendo que los corazones quedaran justo en medio del brazalete

-Ahora que areee!- renegó así misma la peli azul

-Necesitas ayuda pajarita?- pregunto Kish apareciendo entre ondas

-No! no necesito tu ayuda!- le grito Mint

-De acuerdo, pero no podrás entrar nunca sin que te vean, en cambio yo te puedo tele-transportar halla- dijo Kisshu cruzándose de brazos, Mint solo lo miro molesta e izo una mueca de enojo

-Esta bien!- accedió aun enojada, diciendo esto Kish la tomo de la mano a lo cual Mint se ruborizo un poco y se tele-transportaron a los vestidores donde para su suerte no había nadie

-Ahora devuelve ese brazalete antes de que alguien nos vea- le ordeno Kisshu

-Si, un momento a mi no me estés mandando!- se quejo Mint

-SOLO ASLO!- le ordeno de nuevo enojado, a lo cual ella se sorprendió, pero se apresuro a devolver el brazalete

-Ya regreso!- se escucho la voz de Zakuro en el pasillo

-Oh no es Onee-sama!- dijo alarmada la chica alarmada…

**LK1: Lo se es un poquito corto pero los dejare con suspenso ¿que pasara después?**

**Kisshu: Si es que alguien ve esto ¬¬**

**LK1: Claro que alguien esta leyendo esto! * Lo golpeo en la cabeza***

**Kisshu: OYE! *empieza a perseguirme, yo corro***

**LK1: Dejen reviews eso me anima a continuar *sigo corriendo, hasta que me tropiezo***

**Mint: gracias a Nozomi y Kimi101011 por su apoyo y sus reviews, Besos!**

**LK1/Kisshu/Mint: Bai Bai**


End file.
